


A day in the garden

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aggression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gardening, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The master and the slaves have a day in the garden but Niall isn't happy





	A day in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever since I wrote a story in the master and slaves that was t a request, I hope you all enjoy x

Today was a day in the garden for the master and the slaves. After a very harsh winter, Liam knew his large garden needed a bit of TLC. So today, Liam and the slaves would spend the day in the garden, trying to make it beautiful for spring and summer. The slaves were looking forward to a nice sunny day in the garden, except for Niall.

You see, Niall hated gardening, he would rather spend his time playing football or just sunbathing in the garden, not pulling out weeds or playing with stupid flowers. But Liam insisted on Niall to help so he did it, not really happy. So the master and slaves went out to the large gardens, Liam told them what would happen, himself and Louis would cut the grass and then sort out the compost while Sophia, Niall and Harry would start pulling the weeds out and then planting flowers in.

Niall was already in a bad mood and they had barley begun with the weeds. Liam had just finished cutting the grass and now him and Louis were going to sort the compost. Niall was bored already as Sophia and Harry were working. "Niall you gonna help us?" Sophia said as Niall sighed. "Not really this is boring." He replied as Sophia just sighed.

"Come on Ni, just pull out some weeds, it won't take long." Sophia said. Niall just rolled his eyes as he pulled a random weed out. "Niall no you have to pull the root out as well, or else the the weed will just grow back." Sophia said frustrated. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Harry was looking worried, not liking all the arguing.

"Oh for god sake Soph, just shut up." Niall said out loud as Sophia had enough. "Why are you being like this Niall? You're ruining the day." She said when suddenly Niall got so angry, he grabbed some mud and threw it at her. "Shut up!" He screamed throwing some more at the girl in her face.

 

Liam and Louis were still doing the compost, flirting a little as they worked on the pile. "Master, may I say how fit you look today?" Louis commented as Liam smiled going to his oldest slave. "Well Louis, I have to say that you look absolutely ravishing." Liam replied going to kiss Louis. Master and slave made out for a bit, wanting to take this a little bit further. "How about you and me have a little private time? We can sneak off in the house if you like?" Liam whispered as Louis agreed with his master. The two were about to go into the house when they suddenly heard something, Sophia screaming, Niall shouting and then a cry from Harry.

"What the hell?" Liam said as master and slave went back to the other slaves. There he saw Niall shouting at Sophia, telling her to leave her alone while Sophia's face was covered in mud and Harry had cowered away, crying a little. "What's happened?" Liam asked going to the mess. "Niall just threw mud in my face." Sophia said as Liam looked at Niall upset. "Is this true?" Liam asked firmly. "Yeah but she was getting on my nerves." Niall replied bitterly. "Right Niall, I want you to go into my office, wait for me there, I am so disappointed in you." Liam commanded as Niall went back inside, not saying a word.

Liam looked over to Sophia, she seemed ok, just a little shocked. He also saw Louis going over to Harry to calm this crying boy down. "Are you ok Sophia?" Liam asked his only female slave. "Yeah I'm fine master, it's only mud." She replied as Liam gave her a small kiss. "I'm going to talk to Niall, just wash yourself, I'll see you in bit." He said before going back into the house, going to sort out Niall.

 

Niall stood in his master's office, face like a slapped arse. He didn't care if he upset Sophia, she was being annoying today and he was going to tell his master what he thought. Just then, the Irish slave heard the door open, showing an upset Liam about to speak to Niall. 

"So Niall, can you tell me why you were being a pain today and threw mud in Sophia's face?" Liam asked trying to remain calm. "She was being a pain all day master, all she bloody did was boss me around, she knows I don't like gardening yet she made me do it." Niall said on his defence as Liam just sighed. 

"Niall I understand you don't like gardening but acting like a child and throwing mud in Sophia's face won't help. I am very upset with your behaviour today. For that, I'm giving you ten spanks. I want you to understand why I'm doing this." Liam said calmly but firmly, knowing never to get too angry during a spanking. The older man sat down and waited for Niall, who realised what would happen, he had a twinge of fear in him but he didn't say anything, he slowly walked to his master and went into the laid down position his master would want.

Liam took off Niall's trousers and boxers, showing his bare bum as Niall got more nervous. "You know why I am doing this." Liam said as he trailed his hand across Niall's shaking body. "Yes master." Niall just replied as suddenly Liam sparked him. Niall gasped at the sudden pain and moved a little. "Don't move Niall, it'll take longer." Liam said calmly as he spanked him again.

Niall just accepted his punishment, trying to think of something else as he could feel his bum getting getting redder by the second. He realised how horrible he was to Sophia, all she was going was getting the boy involved and all he did was be mean to him. He knew he had to apologise to her.

When Liam had finally finished spanking Niall, got the boy up and gave him a hug. Liam always made sure to hug his slaves if he spanked them, he would never make them feel neglected or hurt, just to let them know that their punishment is done and all was forgiven. "You ok Niall?" Liam asked. "Yes master, I'm sorry." Niall just replied looking down. "It's ok darling but I think you need to apologise to Sophia though. It wasn't really a nice thing you did." Liam said as Niall just nodded, knowing the older man was right.

 

Sophia washed her face throughly, making sure every piece of dirt was off. She couldn't believe what happened today, why was Niall acting like that? He seemed to really over react to just helping out in the bloody garden, it just annoyed her and as she suddenly noticed Niall standing by the door, looking down.

"Hey Sophia, can we talk for a minute?" Niall asked as she said yes. "Look I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to throw mud at you." Niall said as Sophia just smiled at him. "It's alright Niall, I forgive you." She said giving him a hug. "Can I ask why were you like that?" Sophia asked. "I don't like gardening that's all and when you were telling me what to do, it just pissed me off." Niall said honestly. "Well if you are ever upset Niall, let me know, it's never good to keep it in." Sophia said as Niall agreed. "Do you wanna watch some tv for a bit? To make it up." Sophia suggested. "That sounds like a great idea, we still need to finish of House of Cards." Niall replied as the two went to the tv room, having a peaceful day. The slaves would have their moments of falling out but at the end of the day, they were family and they always apologize and forgive and that's all that mattered to them.


End file.
